


I thought we were going to start a family.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Michael and Alex suffer the lose of their child before they even got the chance to meet them.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	I thought we were going to start a family.

“What’s happening?” Alex asked panic clear as day in his voice.

“I don’t know.” Kyle admitted. “You’re the first human that I know off carrying a half alien baby.”

“Valenti.” Michael said not in the mood to be dealing with him.

“I think.” Kyle started looking away from the married couple. “I think your body’s rejecting the baby.”

“My body’s what?” Alex asked the tears he has been holding in for the last day slowly coming out.

Kyle sighed hating to have to say this to anyone let alone his best friend. “I don’t think your body can handle carrying an alien.”

“What are you saying Kyle?” Michael asked needing to hear the man say the words out loud.

“I think you’re having a miscarriage Alex.” Kyle finally said as he looked back up.

“No, no, no.” Alex started repeating as the tears started to fall quicker.

“Give us a minute.” Michael told the doctor trying to be as polite as he can be.

Kyle just nodded before walking out of the room.

“Alex.” Michael looked down at his husband his heart breaking even more at the completely broken look on his face.

“This can’t be happening.” Alex cried before a horrible sob ripped through him. “This can’t be happening.”

Michael pulled Alex into a hug just holding his husband as he cried letting a few tears of his own fall.

**********************************************************************************

“You any news doc?” Michael asked as he walked out of Alex’s hospital.

“Nothing I haven’t already told you.” Kyle shock his head wishing there was more he could do to help them.

“And you’re sure?” Michael asked ignoring the presence of their friends not too far away. “He’s miscarrying.”

“As sure as I can be.” Kyle nodded. 

“You better be. Because if Alex’s is going through that for nothing…..” Michael never got to finish his sentence because Isabel came up and wrapped her brother in a hug. 

Isabel held her brother in her arms for a couple minutes before Michael pulled away his face showing just how heartbroken he really was.

“I need to get back in there.” Michael told her making a move for the door.

“Want me to sit with you?” Isabel asked.

Michael just nodded as he walked back into the room almost falling into the chair next to Alex’s bed as Isabel walked in behind him.

“I don’t think he’s going to be okay.” Michael said a few minutes later. 

“Of course he’s not.”

“He was so happy.” Michael sighed a single tear falling down his cheek. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him as happy as he was when he was talking that baby, our baby. This is going to break him.”

“You’re gonna be there.” Isabel pointed out grabbing her brother’s hand. “You are going to be there for him. You’re going to help him through this.”

**********************************************************************************

“Hey.” Michael said softly when he noticed Alex opening his eyes. 

“Hey.” Alex said back just as softly trying to push himself up in the bed.

“Be careful.” Michael placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder before helping him sit up.

“It wasn’t a dream was it?” Alex asked as he looked around the room even though he already knew what the answer was.

“No.” Michael shock his head. “We lost the baby.”

Alex just nodded as he tried to keep the tears at bay. “Can you get Kyle? I need to talk to him.”

“I’ll go get him.” Isabell nodded as she stood up.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked.

“I should be asking you that.” Michael said as he took Alex’s hand in his.

“We both lost the baby.” Alex pointed out. “It wasn’t just me.”

“I know.” Michael nodded as Isabel walked back into the room, her boyfriend not to far behind.

“Kyle.” Alex said as soon as he spotted his friend. “I need to know, was this because the baby’s half alien or was it miscarriage.”

“I don’t know Alex.” Kyle admitted. “Your whole pregnancy’s been different then a normal one so I just don’t know.”

“Okay.” Alex nodded looking away from them. “We all know that Aliens and humans are compatible, you two have a kid.”

“Maybe a human can’t but an alien.” Michael suggested. “As you’ve said our DNA is different. “Isabel carried the kid, she’s an alien, your human Alex.”

“Or what if it was just a miscarriage?” Alex asked looking away from his friends and over to Michael. “We can’t just assume this was because of alien DNA.”

“I’m gonna run some more test.” Kyle suggested. “Make sure everything’s okay with you and see what else we can find.”

“Okay.” Alex nodded.

Alex and Michael let Kyle run all the tests he needed too but in the end it came to the same result, there was no way of telling if Alex had just miscarried or if it was the baby being half alien.

**********

“Michael.” Alex said once the two of them were back home a couple days later. “We need to talk about what happened.”

“I know.” Michael nodded knowing this was going to come up but kind of dreading it at the same time.

“I hate that this happened.” Alex was close to tears but he was doing an okay job at keep the tears at bay. “We never even got to meet out baby and I miss it more than anything. But I want us to have a baby. Not now, not anytime soon but I want us to have a baby.” 

“I want us to have a baby.” Michael agreed leaning forward a little on the sofa. “I’ve wanted a baby with you for as long as I can remember. And I still do. But it this is my fault.”

“We don’t know what happened.” Alex pointed out. “But I think we should try a couple more time. Because I would love to have a baby that was half you and half me.”

“I would love that more than you can know Alex.”

“We don’t know if it’s the alien thing so I say we try. If it happens again we have our answer.”

“So you think you can deal with this again?” Michael asked that having been his biggest worry, knowing how heartbroken Alex had been he wasn’t sure if he could watch Alex go through that again.

“I don’t know.” Alex admitted truthfully. “It will hurt like hell I now that but I also know the end result would be worth it in the end.”

“Then that’s what we do. Whenever you feel ready to try again we will.” Michael promised.

“You’re the best husband in the world, did you know that Michael.” Alex had a small smile on his face for the first time since it happened.

“I did.” Michael laughed as he leaned over to kiss his husband. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I misses any please let me know and I will fix them.


End file.
